


A Few Feet and Fridays

by Pi (Rhea)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru no Go. You'd think Go players would rather have their hands massaged. Or something.<br/>Written for shmoop bingo</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Few Feet and Fridays

You'd think Go players would want their hands massaged. Or something. Maybe their backs, all that tension of sitting upright oh so perfectly. Hikaru gets a sore back sometimes. He can understand that. But the thing Akira appreciates most is having his feet rubbed. It's become a bit of a ritual with them, probably due to some subtle manipulation on Akira's part. Or maybe just because they're always both home at the same time on Fridays. They eat dinner together, watch a TV show and generally relax.

 

Hikaru has always been a tactile person. It's part of his personality which is generally "loud and in full contact" with just about everything. So one evening, when Akira was particularly tired, and decided that lying down flat was worth sticking his feet in Hikaru's space...Well, it just sort of happened. Akira's feet were right there, and there were Hikaru's hands, and the show wasn't all that interesting. Akira was basically falling asleep as it was. Hikaru used to give shoulder massages to his mother when he was younger. He doesn't very much anymore, through that has more to do with the fact that he's living on his own, with Touya. So his fingers just go to work, absently. It's only when Akira starts groaning that Hikaru realizes that perhaps he should have asked first.

"Are you alright? Sorry, sorry. I can stop." Hikaru offers.

"Don't stop." Akira, well, Akira moans. It's ridiculously sexy and Hikaru does stop at that. Akira slits one eye open and his look is not very friendly. "I said-"

"Right!" Hikaru squeaks, trying not to squirm in his seat as Akira's face slides back into that blissed out look. And this is why Hikaru really needs to think things through first. Because here he is sitting, penned in by Akira's feet on a couch giving said flatmate's feet a footrub. And he's getting hard because Akira is making god damn sexy noises. Akira probably doesn't even know it. It was by that lack of awareness that it became a regular deal.

 

Once Akira had figured out Hikaru gave surprisingly wonderful footrubs Akira asked. And Hikaru didn't really want to say "no, I'll get an erection and that's probably inapropriate because you're my best friend...rival...person." and he also just didn't want to say "no" anyways. So, Friday nights became, stay in relax/flatmate bonding/friend time with a side order of unresolved, unrequinted, and hopefully hidden sexual tension. Hikaru had never been more happy for the distraction of television. His hands could work without concious thought. It was distracting concious thought from god damn sexy Touya that was the problem.

 

The evening Touya suggested they have a conversation, "like they used to" instead of Hikaru gluing himself to the TV screen was an interesting one. Hikaru really did want to talk with Akira. They hadn't really discussed much of anything recently, but there Akira's feet, pointed helpfully towards him on the couch.  
"Sure." Hikaru agreed, hoping that perhaps, having a "conversation" would allow for Akira not making sex noises. They talked about Go, they talked about their families, and Hikaru's plan to visit his mother the coming Sunday. Hikaru talked about Waya and some of their other, somewhat mutual, friends. It wasn't an intense or riviting conversation, but just getting to here Akira's voice tell him that the store had been out of milk of all things, and that perhaps they could eat dinner together on Wednesday because Akira wasn't going to have his usual teaching session then? Hikaru readily agreed to the last point and they lapsed into silence.

 

A silence into which Akira sighed when Hikaru hit a particularly sensative spot. Then Akira wriggled a bit, getting more comfortable. And that wriggle turned into something more like a writhe when Hikaru dug his thumb into the base of Akira's heel. And then it was Hikaru who was having trouble controlling his breathing and averting his eyes to look down at Akira's feet, because feet were feet, and probably unlikely to make sexy noises and have the facial features of escstacy. That plan held for a few minutes until Akira moaned "Oh, Hikaru." and Hikaru had to leap off the couch and leave because otherwise it was going to be messy. Literally and probably figuratively.

 

Akira knocking on the bathroom door a few minutes later didn't help much, but at least Hikaru had splashed some water on his face and made himself marginally more presentable.

"Hikaru, are you okay. You looked like you might be feeling sick. You don't have food poisoning do you?" Hikaru squared his shoulders and opened the door, lightly brushing past Akira and out into the corridor.

"No, I'm fine." Hikaru answered. "I just, uh, should go to bed."

"Hikaru, it's only seven. You never go to bed before at least eleven pm. You're sure you're not feeling sick."

"I'm fine. And I, I have to..." Akira stood in front of him with his arms crossed, looking stubborn. His feet were bare, and his hair was mussed and he looked rather annoyed.

"Hikaru, you are a horrible liar. You always have been. Now, tell me what is going on."

"I uh, it's just..."Hikaru ran a hand through his hair, and gave up. "You make noises!" Hikaru blurted, glaring angrily back, because really this was all Touya's fault. A happy little unrequinted crush was fine, but it was not fine when there was close proximity and contact and footrubs.

"I...make noises? When? I don't snore loudly do I. Is that why you're tired?" Hikaru wanted to hit his head against the wall.

"No. No, you make noises when I rub your feet. Really good, er, happy noises. It's distract-I mean it's distressing." Hikaru fumbled.

"Happy noises. You mean like...?" Hikaru could hear the dawning understanding in Akira's voice.

"Yeah." Hikaru looked at the wall and wondered if hitting his head against it really was an option. It might be more effective then sinking through the floor.

"And you find these noises distracting?"

"I said-"

"You corrected."

"Fine! Yes, distracting. Alright?!" Hikaru attempted to stomp off but Akira's lighting fast hand shot out, two fingers landing against his pulse, like placing a stone.

 

"What kind of distracting?" Akira's voice was something he'd never heard before and Hikaru turned slowly. Akira's eyes were intense when they locked onto his.

Hikaru gulped, "Like you know, distracting." Hikaru held very still as Akira drew slowly closer, sliding one hand up around his neck and ever so cautiously brushing his own lips across Hikaru's.

"Distracting like that?" Akira breathed.

"Yes!" Hikaru answered, his held breath exploding from his chest on the giddy word. "Yes. Like that." He leaned back in to kiss Akira more deeply. Perhaps this whole footrub thing was going to work out for the best after all.


End file.
